User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 215: Panic Station (1)
Main Plot: Devon (Devon is in his room and opens a large filing cabinet) Devon: Brith, Brith, Brith… (He starts going through folders with people’s names from school on them) Devon: Here we go… (He pulls out Brittany’s and takes a picture of her out) Devon: You can go here… (He staples the picture on a wall of everyone that was on his hit list) Devon: This is working perfectly…2 more days Devon… Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Alicia (Angel and Alicia walk into the locker room after gym) Angel: I’m so done with this class, like seriously. Alicia: Me too. (Alicia grabs her stuff and goes to change in the other room) Angel: Why do you change in there? Alicia: Believe me, you guys don’t want to see my body. Angel: Come on, you’re like a rail. Alicia: I just don’t feel comfortable with people seeing my body. Angel: Well alright, didn’t mean to nag you. (Alicia goes in the other room and starts changing) Alicia: You really need to lose weight…goddamn. (She looks at Abby and Leah who walk by in their bras) Alicia: Why can’t you just be skinny like them… Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie walks by Olivia who gives her a dirty look) Olivia: I spy a dirty whore. Sadie: Why don’t you get a life, Olivia. Olivia: How cute, one loser comforting another. (Olivia snickers and walks off) Sadie: Don’t listen to that dumb bitch, okay? Sophie: She has a right to be mad at me. I made out with her best friend’s crush. Sadie: What she’s doing is bullying…that’s never okay. Sophie: I just want everything to go back to normal. Can you help me? Sadie: Well I can try. First, you have to right all the wrong’s you’ve done. Sophie: There’s too many to count; making out with Tim, spreading the rumor that Jamie was stalking Jeremy, and telling everyone Danielle was into me. Sadie: Talk to all those people and apologize. Really mean it. If they don’t forgive you, then that’s their problem. Sophie: If they don’t forgive me, how will any of this ever stop? Sadie: You’ve been going through this shit for way too long Soph, I’m not leaving your side. Sophie: You’re graduating in a few months. Of course you’ll be leaving. Sadie: I’m going to the community college across town…I’ll still be around. Sophie: I just don’t want to be alone… (Sadie hugs Sophie) Main Plot: Devon (Devon walks into the lunchroom and sees Ethan getting his lunch) Devon: So you’re back. Ethan: Yup. Devon: I’m surprised they let a douchebag like you back in the place. Ethan: Excuse me? Devon: You heard me. You’re scum and you belong in a jail cell somewhere. Ethan: What’s your problem? Devon: You’ve said so much stupid shit to me, I really hope you just die. Ethan: You’re a psycho. Devon: Oh you have no idea just how crazy I can be… (Ethan grabs his collar and is about to punch him, but then let’s go and walks away) Moon: Um what was that? Is Ethan tormenting you again? Devon: No, it’s all in good fun. Moon: You guys are friends now? Devon: Oh yeah, we’re besties. Moon: Well that’s good to hear. Your guys’ feud was so dramatic. Devon: It’s all over now… (Ethan goes to Mrs. Dayton) Ethan: Has anyone been complaining about Devon Mather? Mrs. Dayton: No…normally if the student’s a problem, I’ll recognize the name but I don’t think anyone has mentioned his name to me. Ethan: Maybe you want to talk to him…he seems a little unhinged. Mrs. Dayton: I’ll make sure to call him down and have a chat with him. Thanks for bringing this to my attention, and welcome back Ethan. (Ethan smiles and then walks away with an evil grin) Sub Plot: Alicia (Danielle and Alicia sit down at their lunch table) Danielle: Come up and buy lunch with me? Alicia: I’m not hungry. Danielle: You haven’t eaten lunch in weeks, is everything okay? Alicia: Yeah, I’m fine. Brad: I’ll go with you babe. (They both go up to get lunch) Caylee: Are you sure everything is okay Alicia? You haven’t been as cheery lately as you usually are. Alicia: Seriously, don’t worry about it. Just the whole thing with Trey put me in a little slump but I’m getting out of it. Caylee: Alright…then eat this cookie. (Caylee holds a cookie for her to take) Alicia: Why? I’m not hungry. Caylee: Because you’re acting like I did when I was having eating problems. Alicia: I don’t have an eating disorder if that’s what you’re pointing at. Caylee: Then eat the cookie. (Alicia grabs the cookie and eats it) Alicia: Yum! Happy? Caylee: Sorry…I just don’t want you to think of yourself as fat and ugly. You’re not. Alicia: Thanks mom. (Alicia moves to Abby’s table and Caylee sighs) Main Plot: Devon (Devon is looking around the lunchroom) Devon: There you are… (He walks up to Kat and Jarrod’s table) Jarrod: Can I help you? Devon: Actually, you can. I hear you got connections. Jarrod: What do you want? E, coke, weed? Devon: A gun. Kat: Whoa, that wasn’t expected. Jarrod: What do you need it for? Devon: Private matters. Kat: He’s not giving you a gun unless you tell him why you need it first. Devon: Fair enough, there’s this car that keeps circling my house at night. I want some protection in case the worst happens. Jarrod: Self-defense. I can get you one. Devon: By tomorrow. Jarrod: Tomorrow? You’re not giving me much notice. Devon: I’ll give you double whatever you would have originally asked for. Jarrod: That’s like $200. Devon: Here’s $250, load it. (Devon hands him the money) Kat: You keep that kind of cash with you? Devon: Let’s just say I’ve been planning this for a while. Meet me at 7 sharp at my locker with the gun. (Devon walks away) Kat: Did that seem shady as fuck to you? Jarrod: Money’s money I guess. Kat: I’m not so sure this is a great idea, Jar. Jarrod: You worry too much. (Kat looks worried) Third Plot: Sophie (Tim is moving boxes of his things out of his car) Sophie: Hey. Tim: What are you doing here? Sophie: I skipped lunch because I needed to talk to you. Tim: Alright? Sophie: You’re moving into Trey’s now, huh? Tim: I got nowhere else to go. At least not until three months when I’m 18. Sophie: Yeah…I’m sorry about your dad. Tim: Shit happens. Sophie: Listen…when we made out, I didn’t realize the repercussions it would have. Tim: What do you mean? Sophie: One of my friends was in love with you and when they found out, they told everyone how big of a bitch I was. Everyone at school hates me, Tim. Tim: Because you kissed me? Sophie: That wasn’t the only thing I did…but I need to right my wrongs. Tim: Then what do you need from me? Sophie: The only way to right my wrongs…is by stretching the truth a bit. Tim: That’s only making your wrongs wronger. Sophie: I don’t have any other choice, Tim. Would you care if I told everyone you were the one who initiated the kiss. Tim: But it was you. Sophie: But if everyone else knew that, they’d hate me even more. They might cut me some slack if they thought it was you. Tim: I guess you can. Sophie: So if anyone asks you…you did okay? Tim: Fine. I just want you to know that trying to gain your friends back by throwing others under the bus isn’t the best tactic. Now get out of here… (Tim goes inside with a box and Sophie looks troubled) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle and Brad are in the halls) Danielle: Are you worried about Alicia at all? Brad: No, why? Danielle: I don’t know…she’s been acting really weird lately. Brad: I guess Trey really messed her up. Danielle: I don’t think this has to do with Trey…she’s been over him for a while. I’m going to the bathroom so you can go ahead, I’ll see you later. (They kiss and she heads into the bathroom and hears someone puking) Danielle: Um whoever you are, do you need the nurse? Alicia: What? Danielle: Alicia, is that you? (Alicia opens the door crying and tries to run past Danielle, but Danielle grabs her) Danielle: Were you just purging?! Alicia: Let me go, Danielle! Danielle: Tell me the truth, Alicia! Alicia: Yes! I said let me go! (Alicia pushes Danielle into the wall and runs out of the bathroom) Danielle: Oh my god… (Danielle looks scared) Main Plot: Devon (Devon is waiting at his locker and Jarrod walks up to him) Jarrod: You really want me to give it to you in the middle of the hallway? Devon: So you do have it? Jarrod: I may be a dick, but I’m no liar. Devon: Just throw it in there. (Jarrod carefully puts it in the locker and closes it) Jarrod: Kat was kinda freaked out yesterday…she doesn’t think you have good intentions with that thing. I shouldn’t be worried, right? Devon: No, of course not. Jarrod: Good because if something happens and they find out it was me who gave you that gun, I’m screwed. Devon: You have nothing to worry about bro. And thanks. (He pats Jarrod on the back and he walks away) Devon: Perfect…you’ll stay in there until tomorrow… Sub Plot: Alicia (The next day, Angel walks up to Danielle at her locker) Angel: You said you needed to talk to me? Danielle: It’s Alicia…I think she has an eating disorder. Angel: Why do you think that? Danielle: I found her puking after lunch yesterday and she wouldn’t eat. Angel: Well maybe she had a stomach ache and that’s why she puked and wouldn’t eat. Danielle: Maybe… Angel: But in gym she said she didn’t want anyone to see her change because her body was so gross… Danielle: I want to help her, but I don’t know how. Angel: Should we talk to the counselor or her parents? Danielle: No, we shouldn’t bring anyone else into this. It’s probably really embarrassing for her. Angel: Well we have to figure something out quick… (They both leave and Alicia is seen around the corner, listening and crying) Main Plot: Devon (Devon walks into Mrs. Dayton’s office) Devon: You sent me a pass? Mrs. Dayton: Yes, I need to have just a quick chat with you. Take a seat. (Devon sits down and looks nervous) Mrs. Dayton: A student has told me that they think you need to talk to someone. Is there anything you want to get off your chest? Devon: No, I don’t really know why they would send me here. Mrs. Dayton: Are you sure? Everything you say in this room is kept undisclosed. Devon: I’m fine, Mrs. Dayton. Everything is fine. Mrs. Dayton: Alright, well if something comes up or you change your mind, please come see me. I’m not making a big deal about it because it’s only been one student and you’ve shown good behavior and grades in your first 3 semesters here. Devon: Thank you, have a nice day. (Devon walks out of the room and down the hall) Devon: SHIT! (He slams the locker next to him and makes his knuckle bleed) Devon: No one better know about my plan… (He stomps down the hall and out of the school) Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie sees Jamie and Julia) Sophie: Can I talk to you guys for a sec? Jamie: What do you want this time? Sophie: Listen, I know I screwed up and shit, but I really am sorry. You have to believe me! Julia: We believe you…but we just can’t trust you again. Jamie: You screwed me one too many times, Sophie. I was there for you when no one else was, I saved your life, and you repay me by trying to ruin my relationship and spreading a nasty rumor about me. I just don’t want to put up with that freshman shit anymore. Sophie: I’m all alone and I’m just trying to make things right. I guess it’s too late. Julia: Until you show everyone that you’re capable of being a good person, why would we ever trust you again? Sophie: How can I show everyone if no one is giving me a chance to?! Jamie: Just find a new friend group, Soph. Stop embarrassing yourself. (They both walk away and Sophie starts crying and slams her head on the locker next to her, sinking to the floor) Sophie: I don’t want to be alone anymore… Main Plot: Devon (Devon sits down in his German class and Caylee, Liam, and Eliza all sit by him) Liam: There’s a locker search going on right now. Jarrod Keppler, that asshole is so going to get busted. Caylee: Why does he have drugs in there? Liam: He always does. Eliza: That jerk deserves it. Devon: Wait, it’s going on right this second? Liam: Yeah, I think. (Devon runs out of the room and through the school to his locker) Police: This one’s clear. (Devon slowly sneaks to his locker and puts the gun in his backpack. He starts going back to class) Police: Hey kid! Devon: Um…yeah. Police: Is one of these lockers yours? Devon: …n-no, mine’s upstairs. Police: Alright. (He goes to the bathroom and sighs in relief) Devon: That was a close one… Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie is crying in the halls and Devon walks out of the bathroom and sees her) Devon: Are you okay, Soph? Sophie: I tried everything I could to get my friends back…but it still wasn’t enough. Devon: Oh. Sophie: What’s the point of living without friends? You know what I mean? Devon: You’re so stupid… Sophie: What? Devon: You act like you have no one. You’re in a committed relationship. I’m here! What am I? Just someone you can spill your guts to? Sophie: No, I just- Devon: You just take me for granted, that’s what! You’re so pathetic and self-obsessed that you don’t see what right there in front of you. No wonder everyone leaves you, because you are a bitch! You’re a stupid conceited bitch! (He checks her into a locker and storms down the hall) Dex: Sophie! Are you okay? Sophie: I don’t know…Devon just hurt me. Dex: Then I’m going to hurt him! Sophie: No, don’t! It’s not worth it. Dex: No one messes with you, Sophie. NO ONE. (He chases after Devon and Sophie follows him) Dex: Hey, what’s your problem?! (Dex grabs Devon’s shoulder and Devon punches him) Sophie: Stop it! Both of you! Devon: Listen buddy…I don’t think you want to mess with me. (Devon holds his gun in his bag and cocks it) Dex: Is that… Sophie: Oh my god. Devon: Just leave me alone… (Devon walks away and Sophie and Dex both look scared) Sophie: Why does he have a gun? Dex: We need to get to the office as fast as we can. Sophie: We can’t tell on him! Dex: Why not? Sophie: HE HAS A GUN! Dex: Yeah… Sophie: I need to go clear my head. I’ll see you at school tomorrow…maybe. (She walks off) Dex: Maybe?! Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is walking through the hall) Trey: Hey Alicia, have you seen Tim anywhere? Alicia: No…I haven’t. Trey: Hey, are you okay? Alicia: Why would you care? Trey: Because I’m your friend. Alicia: That’s news to me. (Troy walks up to Trey) Troy: Hey, do you have the notes for Spanish? Trey: No sorry…oh this is Alicia. (Alicia lights up when she sees Troy) Alicia: Hi, nice to meet you. Troy: Likewise. You have such pretty eyes. Alicia: Thanks, that’s so sweet. Troy: I gotta go, see you both later. (He walks away and Trey smiles at Alicia) Trey: You think he’s cute, don’t you? Alicia: That’s none of your business. (Alicia walks away and Trey looks annoyed) Third Plot: Sophie (Dex walks into the office) Secretary: We’re about to leave, is this important? Dex: Very. I saw a student with a gun in his bag today. Secretary: Are you sure? This is a serious accusation. Dex: I’m sure. His name is Devon Mather. Secretary: Alright, we’re going to call home and get this all sorted out. Dex: Can you keep me anonymous, please? Secretary: Of course, we’ll tell you tomorrow what’s going on with this. (Dex leaves and calls Sophie who is walking down the street) Sophie: Not gonna talk right now… (She declines the call and looks into the street) Sophie: Time to do this for real…there’s no other option… (She jumps into the road and a car swerves out of the way to miss her) Sophie: FUCK!!! HIT ME ALREADY! JUST KILL ME! I DON’T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!!! (She starts throwing a tantrum on the side of the street and cries) Sophie: Another time Sophie….another time… Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is in the bathroom at school crying on the floor) Danielle: Alicia…we need to talk. Alicia: No we don’t. I just met a cute guy and now I have to get even skinnier for him to notice me. Danielle: That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. If you have to be skinny for a guy to notice you, then that guy isn’t worth any of this. I want to help you. Please let me. Alicia: No one can help me…I’m a fat whore. Danielle: Don’t say that! You’re not. You need to start eating and stop purging! Alicia: I need to do it! Danielle: No you don’t! Alicia: My brain just works differently than you, but I see myself as fat and the only way to fix that is to puke. Danielle: You can exercise and work out! Alicia: That’s not me…this is. You’ll just have to deal with it. (Alicia walks out and Danielle looks sad) Main Plot: Brittany (That night, Brittany is on her phone and looking out her window) Scott: Are you sure someone’s out there? Brittany: Yes! I heard someone moving and saw the shadow. Scott: Is it Levi? Brittany: Who else would it be? Should I call the cops? Scott: I don’t know…I think he’s gone. (Outside, Devon is hiding in her yard talking to himself) Devon: I’m not allowed at school tomorrow…I have to kill them all tonight…but it won’t work. I’ll have to sneak into school tomorrow…this plan will work. (He walks off and Brittany sees him) Brittany: I can’t tell who it is, but he’s walking away now. Scott: I think we should have told everyone about the hit list. Brittany: Me too, we’ll go around and tell everyone at school tomorrow, okay? Scott: Will we tell the principal? Brittany: Yeah…maybe. We’ll see what everyone else says first. But I don’t want to be scared anymore… I don’t want to die! Scott: Then we have to tell everyone tomorrow. Brittany: Yeah…everything’s going to work out fine… (Brittany hangs up the phone and check outside again, looking scared) Brittany: I hope... CHECK OUT THE MID-SEASON FINALE THIS FRIDAY '''AND FOR MORE INFO LOOK HERE: '''http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Category:Blog posts